What's a Girl to do?
by Amaterasudaemon
Summary: Amy Fisher is an average, ordinary looking girl, but when she gets pulled into the supernatural world on accident, she will realize someone ordinary is unique when your life is full of vampires.
1. Chapter 1

I slipped from the tree to the ground, stretching my bunched muscles. I had been sitting in the tree staring at the night sky for the past hour and a half, periodically checking my phone, squinting at the screen that ruined my night vision. After not seeing the notification I was waiting for, I would click it off until ten minutes later where I would look at my phone again. It had gotten too cold for just a jacket, and I was ready to head into the house. Before opening the sliding glass door which showed a darkened kitchen, I glanced up back at the moon. It was just a sliver tonight, and the stars were twinkling in geometric shapes. I took a deep cleansing breath and slowly released my breath in a large puff. I watched as the white cloud traveled shortly up before disappearing into the air.

In my pocket my phone buzzed, and I reached for it automatically before wondering if I should make him wait for my reply. I shook my head as I reached for the door handle with my right hand as my left hand went into my pocket to retrieve my phone. I stepped into the warm kitchen and flopped onto a stool. I tucked my feet up as I looked at my phone screen.

Elena: Do you want to eat dinner at my house tomorrow night?

I sighed and turned off my screen without replying since I would just tell her at school tomorrow that I could make it. I leaned against the counter and rolled my head from side to side before popping my neck.

'Of course he didn't text you back. You're not Elena Gilbert, nor are you Caroline Forbes. You shouldn't have gotten your hopes up.' I berated myself. Stupid kid in my science class. Boys are dumb anyway. I sighed before heading upstairs.

'But they are sure nice to look at.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Elena!" I shouted as I ran up to her. Her glossy black-brown hair swished in the air as she turned her head to acknowledge me.

"Amy! How are you? Do you know if you can come tonight?" She smiled at me, her brown eyes crinkling at the edges. Beside her I looked frumpy. How did she always look so put together? Her hair was straight today, long and glossy. Her makeup was natural but well done. I smiled as we continued to walk to fifth period, art, that we shared together.

"Yeah, I can, but I have work until five today. What time were you planning on having me over? Is this a pj thing or what?" I smiled and laughed a little. Everything was a PJ thing if you wanted it bad enough, but I needed to know if I needed to bring anything. We walked into my favorite classroom at Mystic Falls High School. The smell of paint and semi-dried pottery filled my senses as the sunlight that filtered in through the large windows shone brightly against the white canvas on the easels. Elena and I sat our binders and notebooks down on the couch Ms. Nelson kept in her class. We walked towards our place at the easels.

"So actually it was going to be a get-to-know-you dinner for Bonnie and Stefan. I thought you could help move the conversation along." She smiled at me expectantly.

"Oh yeah, that sounds good." I smiled slightly at her before focusing on my canvas. I felt a twinge in my stomach as I thought that Elena hadn't wanted to hang out with me, but rather wanted me as a buffer. I immediately berated myself as I told myself I was lucky I had been invited at all. I was silent as I grabbed some oil paints from the communal, school-provided drawer. The electric blue had been left open and had smeared the inside of the drawer, and the black had been closed but had been squished instead of rolled to get the paint out. I put scrubbing the oil paints' drawer on my mental to do list during my TA period tomorrow morning. I felt myself reaching for royal purple and the crushed coal black before deciding better of it. I grabbed daisy yellow, slate white, and a few hues of green, and at the last second I grabbed the electric blue- conscious of my apron-less clothes. I already had a picture in my mind that I wanted to paint. Deciding to use my techniques learned from Bob Ross, I set to painting a meadow. To my side, I felt Elena began to paint. I decided to make conversation.

"So why doesn't Bonnie like Stefan? Is it usual best friend hesitancy or what?" I felt a hitch in her movements before she began painting again.

"Yeah, I guess. You know how she's been talking about the witch-y stuff lately? Like with her grandma and everything?" I snorted, dragging my two-inch brush across the canvas to create a bright blue sky.

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about."

"Well, she said that she got a bad feeling about Stefan, which is crazy because he is an awesome guy. She just needs to get to know him, right?" I considered my painting and her question before moving on with either. I washed my brush off with odorless paint Thinner before dipping into my greens. After mixing up the right colors with the palette knife, I used my clean 2 inch brush to begin my grass background.

"Speaking of right guys, Eric didn't text me back last night. That makes- oh- three nights in a row." I said, laughing. I looked back to my palette and mixed some yellow and dark green in my existing mixture and began to stipple and pull grass. Elena stopped painting,

"Seriously? What the heck? What is wrong with that dude?" She watched my face as I focused my eyes on my painting. I cleaned my brush as I felt my lips pull into a tight smile. I laughed a little,

"Really, it's fine. Maybe Eric just wanted a piece of ass. That's not really my style though, and so he got sick of me. It's not that big of a deal." I began to mix my yellow before stippling it onto my painting, creating small Lanceleaf Coreopsus, yellow perennials that grow in most meadows. In the corner of my eye, Elena's brow furrowed. Even while upset she looked lovely. Her worry for me, an awkward duck of a friend, was just a small part of the goodness that was Elena Gilbert.

"Well, look, you're gorgeous, and he is crazy for not wanting to go out with you." She stated simply, and brushed my arm with her hand. I took the chance to turn and meet her eyes. I smiled at her kindness and took the moment to give her a half hug.

"Thank you, Elena. I really appreciate it." I said while squeezing her arm a little bit. She squeezed my arm in return and smiled at me as I settled back into my stool.

"So what time do you want me to come over?" I said as I put my finishing touches on my flowers.

"What about 7? You can wear pajamas, but I don't think anyone else will be." I considered my painting another moment before deciding to do something gutsy. I cleaned my two inch brush once more, drying it off on my jeans before looking at Elena, smiling.

"I guess I'll keep my jeans on for a couple hours longer than I usually do. What about food?" I dipped my brush into the electric blue, my heart racing. Before my hesitancy could stop me I began to stipple small bunches of blue into my yellow. To my delight, my meadow looked like a meadow with beautiful blue native asters within my coreopsus. I dipped my thin pencil brush into my odorless paint thinner before grabbing some darker green and signing my name in the corner. It was only then when I heard Elena.

"Amy! Have you heard anything I've been saying in the past five minutes?" She laughed at me, shaking her head. I laughed sheepishly and shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, could you maybe repeat what you said?" She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to bring anything. Maybe a bouquet for the table if you want." She set her brush down as the bell rang. "Well, Amy, once again you craft a masterpiece in the short time that we have." She began cleaning up her tools, her brushes clattering together. "Jeremy has the artistic gift, but somehow all I can do is write flowery passages." I gathered my paints and began to bring them back to the drawer when a shadow crossed the window. My gaze was attracted to a black spot in the window, blocking the bright and warm sunshine. To my surprise, a dark, sharp-eyed raven stared me down. I considered it for another minute, wondering how I would render the colors in the glossy black feathers that were reminiscent of an oil slick. It wasn't until Elena said goodbye that I broke my reverie.

"Oh- yeah! See you at 7!" I waved as she walked out the door, but when I turned back the crow was gone.

A/N: Hey guys! So I just want you guys to know that I will get to the good part of the plot, I promise! Also my character won't be so sad by the end of this, don't get too frustrated with me... yet.


End file.
